


The Boys Figure Out Sex

by MalaproposMongrel



Category: OK K.O.! Let's Be Heroes
Genre: M/M, Sex Toys, Strap-Ons, Trans Male Character, Turbo KO? More like Trans KO lmao, and theres kind of an edgy scene somewhere in the middle because of it, but it gets rectified pretty fast, but its also pretty clear they arent quite of age, i aged em up but not all the way :/, i do not regret that, i wanted to make that joke since before i started writing, just be aware, so be aware, their age is pretty ambiguous, theres a lot of sex toys damn, theres some jealousy, they are teens tho, tko gets grouchy sometimes
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-08
Updated: 2018-09-08
Packaged: 2019-07-08 10:50:38
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,018
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15928913
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MalaproposMongrel/pseuds/MalaproposMongrel
Summary: It's not the first time TKO accidentally saw KO masturbating, but it was the first time he stuck around.





	The Boys Figure Out Sex

**Author's Note:**

> Slaps knee. 
> 
> This is. Way longer than i wanted it to be. Theres just a lot of them not knowing how opposite genitals work and fingering it out
> 
> SLAPS KNEE HARDER
> 
> Alright have fun weirdos

Turbo KO was moping around inside KO’s mind, as per usual. KO had come to visit him just yesterday to restock the house with three new punching bags, all of which had been decimated. He was currently spending his time standing in the doorway to the mindscape, announcing his anguish to the void, trying to raise the volume of his groans with each new outburst.

That got boring fast, and his throat started to ache. He trudged back inside, slamming the door behind him. He just wanted something to take his pent out aggression on, and KO had made a point of telling him off the last time he destroyed the house when his patience ran out while waiting for a new punching bag.

He flopped onto his bean bag with a huff, and gave a slow blink to the ceiling.

“I wish my bean bag would just pull me in and suffocate me.”

He almost smirked. What a cool thing to say.

With a self loathing sigh, he pushed himself up into a seated position on the bag, and decided to see what KO was doing. Maybe if he wasn't busy fighting robots he'd spare a moment to come and make more punching bags. Maybe he would even stick around so they could train together. TKO let out an exaggerated scoff to mask the happiness that idea sparked in him.

He turned on the TV, and tried to make sense of the image. It was dark, but with a reddish glow emanating from an unknown source. KO had his eyes closed, really tightly. TKO shifted upwards in curiosity. He heard a small noise, and turned up the volume. It was KO, breathing irregularly. TKO realized what was happening, but was made certain when he heard his counterpart whimper and moan. KO was masturbating.

Damn. Why hadn't TKO thought of that? A good whack off was almost as satisfying as a good work out. He wriggled on the bean bag in an attempt to move his pants down, and let them hang around his ankles as he spread his knees, fingers drifting to the hot flesh, quickly cooling as it was exposed to the air. He'd need some help.

He pulled up KO’s memory bank, and played some of his favorite footage of Enid. The ninja had been his sexual awakening who knows how long ago. It was weird that he suddenly noticed how tight her pants her, how pronounced her muscles were, how revealing her top was. He was never quite sure what to do with the warmth that pooled between his legs, and it made him frustrated and angry.

Carol had The Talk with KO a few times, gently hitting a new subject with each discussion. KO understood the basics after a while, and TKO has hooked right away.

“Some people will look real attractive to ya someday, KO. It's real important you know what ta do when that happens.”

And yeah yeah consent blah blah a beautiful thing whatever. What really got his attention was the slightly awkward explanation of touching yourself to help keep those feelings in order. KO had just nodded and agreed to use his knowledge correctly, having been unbothered by the needs of the flesh. But TKO got to work immediately. The whole day KO was working, TKO paid rapt attention when his eyes were on Enid. It took a long time to figure out what felt good, and his first orgasm was so out of the blue he had no idea what had happened.

That was years ago. He understood himself far better now. He knew what felt good, and what looked good. He replayed memories of Enid fighting, training, dancing, or even just stretching to reach something on a higher shelf that made her shirt ride up a little more than usual. TKO let his head fall back and he groaned quietly, rubbing extra hard circles at that image.

“A-ah!...”

His head shot back up at not just KO’s sudden rise in pitch, but also the new low buzzing noise. He quickly switched back to KO’s vision, and his jaw dropped when he saw a vibrating dildo in KO’s hand.

“Here goes nothin’...”

That little _shit!_ TKO clenched his teeth in annoyance. He was out there using toys while TKO was trapped in a No Porn Paradise using his fingers and some rose tinted glasses! He had half a mind to take control of his body right now and steal the moment from him!

“Uh, TKO…”

His internal fury was hushed when he heard his name, he looked at the screen in shock.

“I… Know you're watching…”

_“Fuck,”_ The guilty party muttered, scrambling to turn the screen off.

“...”

TKO stared at the blank screen, remote still armed. He then dropped it with a thunk, and fell back on the bean bag, knees still open and privates exposed to the room. He hissed and raked his fingers through his tangled hair, cursing loudly when his studded bracelet got caught in the mess.

This was an inevitable step forward in their relationship that TKO did not want to take right now, and especially not in this way. They were both dealing with puberty in their own ways, by themselves. They were able to give each other the privacy necessary, but there's only so long that can last when you're sharing a body. Guess the end of that road has arrived. It wasn't even the first time TKO peeped while KO got to know himself. It was like, the third. This just happened to be the first time he hung around.

Yeah, it was kind of incriminating when he stopped to think about it. 

They obviously didn't talk about this. Even though he hated having to make do, he hated the idea of asking KO to give him various sexual stimulates even more. He guessed that's why he was so pissed about the toy. He could even have porn access. He's out there living it up, penis and all. TKO didn't even get the right set of genitals to experiment with! 

He was getting himself worked up again. He took a harsh breath, and let it out in an excessive groan.

He choked halfway through it when there was a knock on the door.

“TKO? Uh, Can I come in?”

**“NO!”** He barked, jumping up and immediately falling over while trying to tug his pants, going down with a crash.

“... Are you okay?”

_**“PEACHY!”**_ TKO shrieked, voice mortifyingly hitching as he shimmied his pants up and he stumbled back to his feet and to the door. He nearly tore the knob off while opening it, glaring at the surprised KO on the other side.

“... What.”

“Um… Can I come in?”

TKO sneered, trying to not look as terrified as he was. “Yeah, sure. Whatever.”

He stepped to the side and KO plodded in, wiping his bare feet on the dirt mat he insisted was necessary despite there being no dirt in his mindscape.

“So…” KO started, rocking in place awkwardly. TKO leaned against the wall, raising an eyebrow at his counterpart while slamming the door shut. 

“If you came to accuse me of being a pervert, you don't have to because I'm not.”

“I wasn't going-”

“I was only watching because you have a fucking dildo.”

KO flushed, avoiding eye contact.

“Y-yeah…”

“Well, why the hell don’t I have one?”

KO looked up in surprise. TKO hoped his cool expression was working, his arms were crossed so hopefully he wouldn't see his trembling hands.

“Do you… Want one?”

TKO groaned, throwing his head back dramatically as he kicked off of the wall. “I mean, yeah. If you get to fuck yourself silly on a vibrator, why shouldn't I?”

The hero gulped, uneased with his crude tone. “Yeah, I guess that's fair…”

“Do you watch porn, too?”

KO winced, ashamed that he reacted so harshly to topics he had meant to be prepared for. “No… No not really…”

This surprised TKO, and he couldn't help his bubbling curiosity. “Huh. Well… What do you imagine, then?”

Originally he would've guessed Dendy as a safe bet, but considering that toy was meant to be enjoyed up the ass, he wasn't so sure anymore. Unless kappas have different anatomy. Or maybe he should take a page from his own book and not stereotype physical attributes to gender.

“Rad.”

His thoughts were cut off, and he gave a blank look. “... Did you just say, Rad?”

KO rubbed the back of his neck, still not looking in TKO’s direction. “Yeah…”

“Huh.” TKO hadn't really considered Rad. Enid always caught his eye and had his full attention. But when thinking about it, he also had tight pants pronounced muscles and a revealing top. He stuck that idea in his back pocket for future reference.

“Whatta ‘bout you?”

TKO gave his counterpart a glare, and when finding he met his harsh gaze, he grumbled, figuring to return the sentiment of honesty.

“Enid.”

KO loosened up, probably comforted by their common ground. “Yeah, Enid is really pretty.”

“She's hot as hell.”

The hero laughed nervously, murmuring an agreement. They stood in heavily awkward silence.

“So…” KO said again, making TKO groan. “I actually wanted to, uh, give you something, if ya want it.”

TKO shrugged, smirking slightly. “‘Pends on what it is.”

KO sighed, and put on a determined expression. “You're right. It's not fair that I get stuff and you don't, just because I… Didn't really wanna ask… So, what do you want?”

TKO thought about this, and came up with a list of demands.

“A vibrator. One of those magic fingers things, no wait, four. Make two of ‘em vibrate too. Make the first vibrator an egg, and throw a wiggling dildo in there too. Medium sized. Purple. Take the fucking parental block off my phone so I can watch actual porn. Actually, make the dildo a large. Or just give me a medium _and_ a large-”

“Slow down!” KO cried. He had fallen behind at magic fingers, not knowing what that was. He held a long vibrating bullet in his hand, but now wasn't sure if even that was right. TKO stopped counting on his fingers, and regarded KO’s new possession and confused expression. An idea formed, and he smiled slowly.

“You know what a strap on is?”

KO nodded. “Yeah…”

“Good. Make one of those, right now.” He remembered the dildo KO had been holding, and smirked. “Medium sized. About six inches.”

KO obeyed, and this time the item materialized in TKO’s hands. It was black, sleek, stretching straps and a PVC penis. TKO examined it, weighing it in his hand. It was pretty good.

“What else did you want?”

“Just this for now.”

“Okay!” KO chirped, happy to be done, then he realized the oddity of the villain’s change of heart. “Uh, why? You wanted all that other stuff…”

“Can worry ‘bout that later. I just wanna use this right now.”

KO didn't know too much about the world of toys, but it seemed odd that TKO would specifically ask for a strap on to use on himself instead of a plain old dildo. He decided not to question it.

“Well, okie dokie then! If that's all I'll just be on my-”

“Why rush?” TKO chuckled darkly, standing in KO’s way as he attempted to exit the house. KO stumbled to a stop, and he flinched when a hand gripped his shoulder.

“You didn't finish before, did ya?”

Oh fuck.

“Well… N-no…”

TKO grinned, flashing his sharp teeth dangerously. KO swallowed dryly.

“Then let me help you out.”

KO looked into the dark purple eyes glowering at him, trying to remain calm. 

“Okay.” 

He blurted it out, voice cracking. Before he registered his hasty response, he was shoved backwards, onto the bean bag. TKO positioned himself over him, smiling darkly.

“Good…” He muttered under his breath, before shucking his pants off and stepping out of them when they hit the floor. KO made a high pitched peep noise. He had never seen a vagina in person before, and the first time didn't last as TKO immediately pulled the strap on up his legs.

Once it was situated, he got down on his knees, and pointed to KO’s pants. “Off.” He demanded. KO was quick to comply, pulling them down with shaking hands. TKO smiled at the tent the hero was pitching in his underwear.

“Heh, was that there when you came in?” TKO teased, pressing his palm against the clothed member, making KO choke back a surprised noise. “Good to know you're having fun, I guess.”

Oddly enough, despite the bizarre circumstances, KO was having fun. He couldn't deny he was excited. He had come to terms that the two of them would be getting to know each other more intimately during this visit, but he didn't expect _this_ level of intimacy.

Intimacy… That wasn't TKO’s MO. As his dark counterpart began tugging down his briefs, he hastily sat up, stopping him.

“W-wait!”

TKO looked up, stopping his movements but not moving his hands.

“What?”

“Uh…” Adrenaline was still pumping, but the initial shock was fading and KO was becoming more aware of himself. He felt awkwardness spread through him. 

“I just, uh,” He sputtered, and TKO gave him an annoyed look. “I-I just mean, wh-why do you want to… Do… This… With, me?”

TKO rolled his eyes. “I dunno, same reason I wanna fight you, I guess?” He let out a labored sigh. “You're, like, the only person I talk to.” He tsked, scowling, averting eye contact. “Y’know, you actually… I dunno, talk to me…”

KO felt a flutter of endearment in his chest, and he moved his hand up to hover over TKO’s cheek. He balked, giving a warning look, but didn't move away, so KO cupped the side of his face. Tense. He was clenching his jaw.

“Can we kiss?”

TKO slapped the hand away with a disgusted sound. “Fuck no! The hell?!”

“Okay, okay!” KO frantically amended, trying to calm down the individual who was too close to his dick to be riled up. “Well can we at least… Y’know, go a little slower?”

TKO narrowed his eyes. “...Why?”

“Well, this is our, our first time, so-”

“No it isn't.”

KO blinked. “Huh?... Have you… Uh-”

“No, damn it.” TKO groaned, obviously becoming fed up. “It'll be with a strap on, so it doesn't count, dipstick.”

“Wh-... Is that how it works?”

“Yes? I think so? FUCK, you ask too many questions!” TKO sat back and flung his arms in the air, patience running out. “God, if you don't want to do this, then get o-”

“No!” KO cried, chasing after TKO and grabbing his arms. He gulped at the surprised look that flashed through those dark eyes. “N-no, I want to…” 

They both slowly relaxed their tense bodies, letting the moment ring through the room. Finally TKO sighed.

“Alright. I'll go slow.” 

He gently took KO’s wrists in hand, removing them from his arms, and encouraging KO to lay back down, pinning his arms above his head. He sat back up on his knees to remove his spiked bracelets, and he nodded at KO. He took the hint and quickly slid off all his sweat bands, and TKO couldn't help a little smile when his hair was released and fell down around his face. 

They both threw their accessories haphazardly to the side, and TKO moved down to align their bodies. He tucked his head under KO’s chin. The hero gasped when the toy rubbed against him as TKO shifted his hips, and his hands slid up to grasp his shoulders when sharp teeth nipped at his neck.

“Ah!”

TKO grinned, feeling the way his hips projected upwards. “Ya liked that?” He asked, voice husky. KO didn't answer, moving his chin up to expose his neck more, squeezing TKO’s shoulders. The villain took that as a yes.

He moved up his neck, leaving little bites as he went, enjoying his counterpart’s tiny whimpers, and stopped under his ear. He had an urge. He stuck his tongue out, licking a small trail on the area. KO gasped and grabbed TKO’s hair, other hand pawing at his waist. TKO felt himself growing hot under the strap on. He latched onto the area with his mouth, and sucked as KO squirmed beneath him. He pulled off with a wet _pop_ sound, and grinned at the blossoming red mark. He wondered if that would stay after KO left his head…

TKO slid his hands in the waistband of KO’s briefs, pulling them down so that the hard member slapped up against their stomachs. KO’s breath hitched. TKO pushed the underwear the rest of the way down, and KO kicked them off his ankles, hands covering his face in embarrassment. TKO hummed, considering wrenching his hands away and forcibly pinning them over his head, but, no. Take it slow.

Instead he trailed his fingers up KO’s modest length, enjoying the shuddering moan that he received. TKO had no idea how to touch a dick, so he experimented by wrapping his index finger and thumb around the shaft in an “ok” position, and rubbing up and down like that. He was pleased when one of KO’s hands moved to grab at the bean bag by his head, and the other clasped over his mouth to muffle his moans. His eyebrows were furrowed, face flushed. TKO smirked in pride.

He then stopped his ministrations and considered KO’s balls. Were they sensitive too? What little porn he'd seen had totally skipped over this part. He went to poke one, then reconsidered, and cupped them in his hand. KO shifted, making an ambiguous sound. It wasn't a negative response, so TKO continued his experiments with a squeeze.

“Ow!”

TKO flinched back, then tried to wipe any surprise or concern off his face. “Sorry,” he grumbled, and went back to his fondling. He was stopped by KO, who halted him with a grab of the wrist. TKO flashed him an irritated looked, glowering at his sheepish expression.

“Do you… Want me to show you?”

What? Was he really doing it that badly? He thought he was pretty good up until the last part. He tried not to appear affronted as he shrugged.

“Whatever.”

KO bit his lip as he sat more upright, and took one of TKO’s hand in both of his. 

“First you gotta…” KO muttered, encouraging TKO’s palm to cover his head. Before TKO could curl his fingers, which he felt he should, KO moved his hand so the small amount of precum smeared over him. TKO understood. He had to do the same thing to rub his clit. He briefly snatched his hand away so he could lubricate himself, then tentatively allowed KO to direct him again. His hand was curled into a fist around the shaft, and he tightened it surely.

“Loosen your grip.”

“But-”

“If you pull too hard, it'll hurt.”

Alright, that made sense. He loosened up. 

“Now, when you get to the top, move your thumb over the head. When you move down, twist your wrist.”

TKO was so absorbed in the lesson that he didn't realize how much shame KO lost while teaching. TKO attempted the method slowly, and KO sighed in pleasure.

“Good…”

Emboldened, TKO did it again, speeding up. He flicked his thumb over the head, twisted his wrist, spreading more precum as it came. KO leaned back on his hands, panting. One more bead of precum rose, and TKO curiously leaned forward to swipe his tongue across the head to swipe it up.

“Ah!” KO tossed his head, and TKO grinned up at him.

“Did that feel good?”

KO looked down at him, embarrassed smile on his face. “Yeah…”

Something clicked in TKO’s brain at that moment, that he was currently playing the submissive role. He immediately stopped all ministrations, ignoring KO’s protests, and sat up. He held his hand out to KO.

“Lube. Now.”

KO blanked at the sudden shift in the atmosphere, before processing the request. He focused, and a small purple bottle appeared in TKO’s hand. He popped the lid, and poured a glob of it on his right hand.

“Lay down.”

KO gulped and did as he was told, watching TKO spread the stuff over his fingers. He moved so he was hovering over his counterpart again, and KO jumped when cold fingers poked at his entrance.

“I guess you've done this before?”

KO shakily nodded, and gasped as a finger slid inside him, grasping TKO’s bare arms tightly.

TKO restrained himself from the need to shove more in and fuck him till he screamed, what with an unexpected spike of anger in his gut. It seemed to come from the knowledge that KO has fingered himself before. He wasn't sure why that made him so angry. He soothed himself, and very slowly started sliding the single digit in and out.

“What's the most you've had in ya?”

KO squirmed, whining. “Th-three…”

Three fingers, huh? The strap on was definitely bigger than that. Now that he thought about it, the dildo KO had earlier was even bigger than the strap on. It was also blue… Motherfucker.

“Rad is probably a lot bigger than three fingers, huh?”

KO’s eyes snapped open at TKO’s harsh tone, looking up at his increasingly pissed face, and cried out when two more fingers were shoved roughly inside him.

“TKO, STOP!”

The villain stopped, glowering down at eyes that squeezed shut and began leaking tears. Shit. He tried to ignore the guilt that twisted in his gut.

He didn't move while KO trembled and tried to even his breaths, frozen like a statue. Finally KO opened his brown eyes, shining with tears, and growled at him.

“Do _not_ do that again.”

TKO scoffed, averting eye contact. “Whatever.”

KO shook his counterpart by the arm, demanding his attention. “I'm serious, TKO! That was really bad! You do something like that again, I'll… I'll… Leave!” He nodded seriously at his threat.

TKO rolled his eyes, feeling his own conscious lighten at KO’s attempt at setting him straight. But he still nodded. 

“Alright… I'm, uh, I'm sorry.”

KO’s tension loosened at the apology, and he settled back down. Neither mentioned the reason for TKO’s anger, both unsure what to make of it.

“Okay… You can keep going…” KO muttered, wiping the tears off his face with the back of his hand. TKO nodded and, very gently, began moving his fingers. KO slid his hand between the two of them, and pulled at his flagging erection in an attempt to get his arousal back up.

Eventually, the pleased blush returned to KO’s face and his little moans came back. He quietly instructed TKO on how to open him up, who did so as easily as possible. Mostly, TKO’s proddings were sloppy at best, slightly painful at worst. KO kept himself going with his own hand. But then TKO angled a certain way and brushed against something inside of him that made KO gasp out, hips stuttering. TKO immediately stopped, thinking he hurt him.

“Do that again!” Came the small request. Okay, well, that dismissed his worries, but he was unsure what he was supposed to be replicating. Tentatively, he curled his fingers upward, making KO squirm.

“D-deeper…”

TKO pushed his fingers further, and perked up when his counterpart shuddered and moaned. 

“There!”

The villain grinned, and rapidly jabbed at the area. KO began kicking and shouting, and TKO grasped his hip to keep him still.

“TKO, s-stop! I-I’m gonna-!”

TKO removed his fingers, and KO collapsed, twitching and gasping.

“Don't touch your dick!” TKO warned. KO’s hand automatically snapped away from his erect member. TKO smirked.

“Good boy.”

KO looked up at his counterpart, and TKO’s breath caught at how debauched he appeared. He had never expected to see the hero in this way. He liked it.

“TKO, please…” He wiggled, spreading his legs for emphasis. TKO felt a rush of power. 

“Please, what?” He gave a sickeningly sweet smile to the hero, rubbing slowly along his thigh. KO mumbled something, and TKO leaned in closer, smile growing.

“What was that?”

“Pl-please… Put it in…”

TKO didn’t hesitate in ripping the lube open and pouring it on his hand, and slathered it all over the black dick. The small friction created on his gash from his rough movements made him even hotter, he was so ready for this. Once there was an even coating, he aimed the tip at KO’s entrance, pressing gently as he readjusted to get a grip on the hero’s hips.

“Ready?”

KO just nodded, beyond words. TKO slowly pushed his hips forward, and KO flung his head back with a whining cry at the uncomfortable pressure. TKO tried to soothe him by rubbing circles in prominent hips with his thumbs, edging further in, bit by bit. 

“Relax, numbskull…” TKO muttered, feeling KO’s body being strung tighter than a bow. “You're makin’ this a lot harder on yourself…”

KO took shaky breaths, and forced himself to relax. It didn't work quite right, and he jolted at the shooting pain when TKO pushed in a bit too fast. “I-is it in yet?!”

“Halfway there…”

_Halfway?_ KO felt like he was about to collapse in on himself. What was he thinking getting himself into this?!

He was reminded when TKO moved a gruff hand to encase his dick, gently pumping. KO’s head lolled on the bean bag, panting in time with the movements.

“That's it…” TKO murmured, feeling tension falling away from KO’s body. He began sliding in easier, with less resistance. It wasn't long before his pelvis hit KO’s backside, and he felt the hero’s thighs quivering against his hips.

“How’re ya holdin’ up, loser?”

KO was biting his lip so hard TKO was sure the skin would break soon. He gave a shaky thumbs up, making TKO chuff a laugh.

“A’ight. I'll get started on your say so.”

He leaned his head against his shoulder, lazily fondling KO’s dick, listening to the slowly easing breaths of the hero.

“O-ok… You can move now…”

TKO glanced up at his face. His arm was flung over his eyes, the other had a death grip on the bean bag. There was the slightest bit of blood on his lip, and he was biting a new area. There was a light sheen of sweat on his tan skin.

TKO huffed, ignoring an odd buzzing feeling in his skull and focusing on the hot throbbing between his legs. He grabbed KO’s thighs, lifting them up and encouraging them to wrap around his waist, and he began pulling out. KO remained quiet for the most part, until the intrusion slid back in. He whimpered. 

Again, faster this time. He gasped.

A third time, going deeper than before. He keened.

“Faster… P-please…”

TKO was quick to oblige, fueled by the rush of power and arousal from being in a position he often imagined. 

Not with the person he imagined, but this was fine.

The sounds of sex filled the room. The slapping of flesh, KO’s various noises of pleasure, even TKO’s labored and aroused panting become audible. He began angling each thrust, trying to receive the same reaction he got earlier. He was rewarded when all of a sudden KO’s eyes flung open and he nearly shouted;

“YES! _There,_ TKO!”

TKO grinned, laughing through his harsh breaths as he angled to hit that spot rapidly. KO tossed his head back, limbs spasming, hips thrusting to meet TKO’s movements.

“Harder!”

TKO grabbed KO’s legs, wrenching them from around his waist and forcing them to be parallel with his torso. He knew KO was bendy as hell. With this new position, he jabbed in harder and deeper and more precisely at the desired angle, and KO _screamed._

“FUCK!”

TKO felt dizzy. KO _never_ swore. He growled and reached around a muscular leg to grab the weeping dick of the hero, and KO convulsed and spurted hot cum onto his counterpart’s hand.

_“TKO!”_

He could get used to hearing that. He laughed darkly as he milked the ejaculating member, slowly thrusting his hips to lead KO through his aftershocks. Said hero came down with increasingly whiny moans, whole body shaking. TKO sat up, letting the boy unbend himself but not moving the toy out of him. He looked KO up and down as he panted, basking in his afterglow. He certainly looked… Content.

“Hey, space cadet.” TKO sneered, snapping his fingers above KO’s face. Brown eyes opened and regarded purple.

“Y-yeah?”

TKO pointed down where they were joined. “You gonna get me off now, or what?”

KO snapped to attention. “Oh! Of course!” He assisted TKO in removing the toy from his ass (with only small tremble from the owner of the ass) and was slapped away when he tried to help get the thing off.

“I've got it…” TKO growled, ripping the velcro strap off and throwing the dirty toy to the side with a dull _thump_ against the carpet. KO swallowed dryly as TKO’s swollen pussy was revealed. He was like KO, in of that he had sparse dark brown hair leading from his belly down to his pelvis, but beyond that was foreign to the hero.

“Move.” TKO demanded, and KO hastily scooted up and reached out for him, once again being slapped away.

“No, dipstick! Get off the damn bean bag!”

“O-oh!” KO stuttered, and fell to the side to allow TKO access to the lazy excuse for furniture. He plopped onto it with a huff, and spread his legs with a slick noise accompanying him opening himself to the room.

“You know what to do?”

KO was so busy seeing a spread pussy for the first time, he didn't hear the question. He snapped his gaze up from between TKO’s legs to his stoney gaze, blinking.

“H-huh?”

TKO rolled his eyes with a huff, hoping to put off his embarrassment with annoyance. 

“Just come here.”

KO slowly crawled forward, stopping short of his counterpart. TKO sat up, knowing KO was awaiting instruction. He reached down and spread himself further, a light pink in contrast to his tan skin. He pointed right at his now unhooded, still slightly swollen clit.

“See that?”

“Y-yeah…”

“Touch that.”

Obeying instantly, KO moved forward again and placed the pad of his index finger on the small bud. He unsurely pressed inward, making TKO flinch.

“Fuck, no! Circles. Rub circles.”

KO quietly apologized, and rubbed circles. TKO relaxed back into the bean bag, smiling.

“That's it…”

The hero kept this up, picking up speed and applying pressure at different points to judge the reactions of the other boy. Hitched breathing was good, a twitching brow was bad. He noticed the slick coming out of his vagina, and curiously moved his finger down his vulva and back up. TKO groaned his approval at the warm wetness on his clit.

“God, KO, put your fingers in…”

KO hesitated, then slid in his middle finger, an instinctual knowledge to not use his index. He bit his cut up lip at the tight wet heat, feeling himself getting aroused again. TKO sighed at the intrusion, and KO crawled up his body. TKO cracked open his eyes.

“What?”

He didn't respond, but lowered his face to his neck, biting gently. TKO repressed a smile and tilted his head up. “Alright alright, put more in.”

KO bit his collar bone, wiggling in two more fingers. TKO keened, legs moving up KO’s, meeting around his lower back. The position allowed KO to poke around at new angles.

“C-curl your fingers…”

“Like this…?”

TKO hissed. “No, deeper…”

KO pushed his hand further into TKO’s heat, sliding his fingers deeper, curling up. Before he could request confirmation, he received it when TKO cried out in a higher pitch than KO had ever heard from him.

“Yes! Again!”

Okay, this was pretty familiar. KO picked up his pace, fingering with increasing intensity with envigored confidence at TKO’s moans and cries increasing in volume. KO held back his own groan when the villain started spouting filth in his growing high, biting the already bruised neck to stay quiet.

“Yes! Fuck, fuck me, KO! God that's good! At least you're- AH! -good for something! Yes, harder! Fuck me harder! AHH!”

KO could hardly hear the obscene wet slapping he was creating over TKO’s pitchy screams and cries, which just got louder and pitcher until-

“AHHHHHH- Mmmf!”

KO didn't know what happened, but suddenly TKO’s tongue was in his mouth. The villain’s cunt was convulsing and squirting on his fingers, he was orgasming. The next observation he made was that he didn't initiate the kiss. TKO’s hands were on his face, holding him in place. He kissed back, free hand coming to hold his wrist. He rubbed his thumb over his clit, helping him through the shocks.

Then TKO fell limp on the bean bag, panting and covered in sweat. KO gently pulled his fingers out, TKO’s thighs shivering involuntarily in response. They both took a moment to catch their breath, panting in the overheated room.

KO broke the silence. “I thought you said no kissing?”

“Shut up.”

He shut up.

The aftermath was quiet. KO materialized some cleaning materials to take care of themselves, and they both redressed in silence. KO asked about TKO’s original list of demands, which he dismissed, saying they could deal with it later. KO didn't argue.   
The hero walked out the door. He didn't need to, but it was a formality. He turned around to say a farewell, and got the door slammed in his face. He sighed. He was used to that. He left his mindscape.

TKO leaned against the other side of the door, and slowly slid down it to the floor. He sat there for a while, staring at nothing. When he refocused his eyes and looked up, the first thing he saw was the strap on that desperately needed a wash. He growled, reaching up to run his fingers through his messy hair, clenching down hard.

_Fuck._

~~

It had been a month, things went on as per usual. KO worked at the bodega, fought Boxman’s bots, went to school, hung with friends. TKO lounged around the house, destroyed more punching bags he found in the closet, read all his comic books again, listened to angsty music. The two hadn't interacted since their sexual romp. 

TKO began to regret not sticking to his desire for sex toys. The strap on was better than his fingers, but he got sick of it soon. Not to mention masturbating around the clothing part was a pain. He also really wanted actual porn. He was so quick to kick KO out, he didn't consider the consequences.

_I need to call him back._ TKO thought begrudgingly, and was about to make contact when there was a gentle knock at the door.

“TKO?”

He hesitated a long time. Could he pretend he wasn't home? Obviously not. What good would that even do? He sucked it up and went to the door, opening it in a way that made it look as if it were the hardest thing in the world to do. He slowly looked KO up and down, who stood benignly on the porch.

“... What?”

KO scuffed his heel on the ground, looking down meekly. “I was just wonderin’... If you wanted to hang out?”

TKO blew a raspberry. “Whatever.” He muttered, stepping to the side to let the hero in, shutting the door behind him.

“What do you wanna do?”

KO looked embarrassed. He fidgeted as he answered. “Well, I did some… ‘research’ and… I learned about, um, eating out.”

TKO blinked.

“I wanted to try it…” KO grew more nervous as he didn't receive an answer, and backtracked. “O-or we could just train! Whatever you, uh, wanna do…” He trailed off.

A slow grin overcame TKO’s face, fangs flashing. “Why not both?”

KO bit his lip, smiling, and nodded. “Yeah. Cool.”

**Author's Note:**

> Phweet phweet
> 
> I may uhhh. Do more with them. Maybe some relationship developing. Stay tuned(?).
> 
> And thanks for reading <3


End file.
